


On a Dare

by Panlock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Raid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, Top!Naruto, Truth or Dare, Wall Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: “Damnit,” Naruto curses and looks up at the sky. It’s dark and cloudy, so the only light available is from the nearby streetlights. That was probably a good thing. At least no one will see him break into Kakashi’s bedroom window. “I should have picked truth,” he hangs his head and tries to prepare himself for what might be the dumbest thing he’s ever done.In a game of truth or dare Naruto gets dared to steal a pair of his sensei's underwear. He gets caught.Just a fun plotless smut pieceNOT BETA READ
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 55
Kudos: 550





	On a Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kailaeyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaeyne/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for kailaeyne. This reader is one of the first to check out my WIP's and give me some feedback on them. Specifically,  
> kailaeyne gave me feedback on this fic before I had it completed. I was thinking about taking this fic in a slightly different direction and asked for opinions, and kailaeyne was nice enough to give me theirs. Thank you for the support and interest, this (now complete) fic is for you <3 I hope you like it!

XiiiX

Naruto contemplates all his life decisions up to this point. How does he even get into these situations? He’s probably too old for this tomfoolery at 19, but maybe the blond will never grow out of some parts of his personality. For example, his inability to turn down a dare seems to be a solid pillar in his character.

“Damnit,” he curses and looks up at the sky. It’s dark and cloudy, so the only light available is from the nearby streetlights. That was probably a good thing. At least no one will see him break into Kakashi’s bedroom window. “I should have picked truth,” he hangs his head and tries to prepare himself for what might be the dumbest thing he’s ever done.

XiiX

Their cohort, or most of them, are tearing up a training field well into the night. It had started as sparring but quickly devolved into drunken shenanigans. Most of them were three sheets to the wind, though Naruto was cold stone sober—something he would later deny to his very death. He needed to blame his behavior on _something_ and being drunk was better than nothing. 

It had been Sakura who suggested they play truth or dare, mostly because Sai had never played before and had been bugging her about it for weeks. They had gone a few rounds with mixed results.

Lee dared Neji to do 500 push-ups—boring.

Neji asked Shino if Kiba or Akamaru had better hygiene—Akamaru, apparently.

Kiba dared Ino to use her mind jutsu on Hinata, making her take a drink of beer since the shy girl was too nervous to try it herself.

Hinata skipped her turn. 

Ino asked Sakura if she ever kissed Sasuke—awkward.

Sakura dared Temari to kiss Shikamaru—cute, _because_ they’re both so awkward.

Temari asks Tenten what’s the weirdest thing she had sealed in her scrolls— which turns out to be what suspiciously looks like nipple clamps, though she insists they're for hanging vegetables to dry. 

Now, it’s Tenten’s turn to dare someone and she looks at Naruto. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Naruto shouted immediately. The next day he might refer to this moment as his _famous last words,_ but at the time he felt confident. Naruto isn’t afraid of jack, and he’s got no shame to speak of—bring it on.

Tenten hums contemplatively, and then turns to the rest of the group. Without prompting they all form a huddle and push Naruto out so they can conspire, much to his frustration. The challenge is finding an appropriate dare for someone who routinely defaced the Hokage Monument when they weren’t even genin and had a reputation for being The Leaf’s Number One Unpredictable Knuckle Head Ninja.

He may never know who came up with the idea—probably Sai—but Tenten delivers the blow with a smirk. “I dare you to steal a pair of Kakashi-sensei’s underwear and bring them back here.”

“Whaaaa?!” Naruto balks, jaw nearly on the ground. “No way, you perverts!”

“Chicken,” Choji accuses and the others quickly jump on.

“I think he is chicken,” Shikamaru groans, sounding bored and disappointed.

“Believe it!” Sakura teases and throws a skittle at her teammate.

“Traitor!” Naruto snaps at the pink-haired girl, but he can already feel himself losing out to his pride. He isn’t going to back down. Besides, he thinks a little hysterically, the first chidori didn’t kill him…so he’ll probably survive this one, too.

XiiX

And that’s how Naruto ends up sliding Kakashi’s bedroom window open. He wasn’t even sure if the jounin was home—hopefully fucking not—but Naruto wasn’t going to take any chances and masked his chakra. He pretends he’s on a mission and not creeping into his sensei’s bedroom. He tiptoes into the room and searches for Kakashi’s chakra signature, which was all over this place, but it doesn’t feel like the jounin is actually _here._ Naruto can hear what sounds like a washing machine running from somewhere deeper in the house, but no sounds of movement or other indications that anyone was inside.

Naruto sighs in relief and wades further into the dark room. He wants to make this as quick as possible; get in and get out before Kakashi gets the drop on him. Sure, when it comes to raw strength and powerhouse jutsu, Naruto has his teacher beat. Strategy and cunning, though? The blond has learned not to underestimate his teacher and knows that he’s on borrowed time.

These thoughts are runqning through his head when he finds the dresser and gently slides the top drawer open, where most people keep their undergarments. He holds his breath but finds the drawer nearly empty, filled only with a few pairs of socks and a couple black under shirts with masks woven into the collar. Naruto pulls out one of the sleeveless shirts and snorts, wondering if Kakashi goes commando and just never wears underwear? Thoughts of nin-dogs emerging from thin-air to tackle him halt long enough for Naruto to imagine Kakashi walking around bare-assed under his uniform.

Then, the light flicks on.

Naruto whirls around screaming and grips the shirt against his chest. It was all very manly.

Kakashi is (thankfully) not brandishing a kunai or stringing his arm with chirping lighting. Instead, the man is slouching against his bedroom wall with his ankles crossed and arms folded over his chest. The exposed part of his face looks amused. “Naruto,” he drawls in a familiar voice, fond and surprised. “What are you doing?”

The blond realizes he’s still clutching Kakashi’s shirt under his chin like they’re his mother’s pearls. “Um,” he snatches the garment behind his back. His first instinct is to run for the training field, throw the shirt right at his friends, then go jump off a cliff.

The older ninja waits patiently. He’s in a pair of dark blue sweatpants with the ankles rolled up and a black, sleeveless undershirt, exactly like the one in Naruto’s hands. His mask is pulled up, covering his elegant neck, jaw, and over his nose. Both dark grey eyes are visible. “I see Jiraiya rubbed off on you, after all.”

Naruto bemoans his mentor’s reputation— may he rest in peace— but knows how this looks. He should probably be working on back-peddling or explaining himself, but Naruto never really learned how to keep his foot out of his mouth. “Like you’re such a saint, pervert!”

The older ninja doesn’t miss a beat and quips, “is that what you’re doing in my bedroom? Being a pervert?”

“I’m not—it’s not—it was a dare!” He blurts and waves the shirt wildly. Running is sounding better and better.

Privately, Kakashi is getting a real kick out of seeing Naruto become so defensive and flustered. The kid always was a trip when he got embarrassed. Kakashi even has a good idea what’s going on here— he’s heard of panty raids, after all. He would like to know how it is _he’s_ been targeted, though. “Oh? What kind of dare?” He pretends to be clueless, trying to get the younger ninja to admit what he got caught doing.

Naruto grinds his teeth but goes bright red all the same. He could probably fry an egg on his face. When he finally answers, the words rush out all at once. “Tostealapairofyourunderwear.”

Kakashi is thankful for the mask hiding his stupid grin. He’s trying to be stoic and disapproving and he really shouldn’t find this so funny, but he’s already thinking about how Gai is going to get a good laugh about this later. _Oh, the youthfulness of pranks!!_ He clears his throat, getting himself under control before speaking again. “Too bad for you. I’m afraid you caught me on laundry night, kiddo.”

Naruto blinks, thinking. He remembers the sound of a washing machine running and the nearly empty top drawer. If Kakashi is doing laundry, then that means the only pair of underwear available for Naruto to steal for the dare are…

Kakashi stops chuckling when his former students’ eyes slide down his body and stare at his crotch. The Copycat’s black undershirt is riding up on his midriff, exposing a slim line across his lower abdomen. Naruto can easily see the elastic band taut around Kakashi’s hips, and he knows Kakashi knows what he’s looking at.

Maybe it all comes back to Naruto’s inability to turn down a dare. The way Kakashi had been goading him earlier definitely felt like a challenge. Or maybe he just can’t do anything without going all in. Either way, Naruto is getting those underpants. His eyes flick back up, looking the Copycat square in the eyes and decides _fuck it_. 

The jounin tries to tell himself that his former student would _never_ —then stops kidding himself when Naruto drops the shirt in his hand and steps forward. “Naruto!” He tries to sound cautionary, but it comes out scandalized.

“C'mon Kakashi-sensei,” the blond grins as if he’s trying to talk the other into buying him ramen. “What's it gonna take for me to get in your pants?”

Kakashi chokes, losing his cool composure as Naruto boxes him against the wall. The blond has a couple of inches on him now, and more than a few pounds of muscle. Naruto is also warm, and somehow totally calm as he lightly traces his finger across the sensitive, vulnerable, strip of exposed skin on Kakashi’s lower stomach. He draws a teasing, slow path above the elastic band and Kakashi inhales a sharp, surprised breath at the touch. “Don’t you think this is taking things a bit far, Naruto?” His voice has lowered in response to his former student's sudden closeness. He should tell the blond to back the hell off, this is inappropriate. Naruto might not be a child anymore—19 is a respectable age for any shinobi—but Kakashi still considers himself the adult and he has _never_ slept with a student. He might have thought about it, though.

Especially if one of his students is the spitting image of Kakashi’s former sensei, who he admired very much. But no. It shouldn’t matter how old Naruto is, or how much he resembles Kakashi’s own childhood crush. It’s inappropriate, and he needs to be responsible—

Then Naruto sinks his finger under the elastic band and snaps it back. It makes the jounin jolt and goosebumps breakout across his skin. The blond looks down, not being discreet at all as he watches himself play with the stretchy band holding Kakashi’s pants and underwear around his hips. His nails drag lightly and leave little, harmless lines in their wake. “Do you want me to stop?” His voice is playful, like he knows the answer, and he smiles when he looks up. “Because it doesn’t look like you do.”

Kakashi's jaw drops behind his mask as Naruto grabs his erection through the sweats and squeezes. His arms go back, palms against the wall behind him as Naruto strokes him and _fuck_ Kakashi hadn’t even realized he was this hard.

Naruto glides forward, extinguishing the little space between them, and presses against his former teacher. His mouth is hot against Kakashi’s neck and jaw and his free hand slides onto the older ninja’s hip. “If you don’t get out of these soon, they’re going to get pretty messy.” He cautions and nips the other man’s ear.

“Hell, Naruto,” the jounin swears. What the fuck just happened? A second ago his former student was blushing like a virgin and now the blond _bombshell_ is jerking him off with a firm, confident hand.

“C’mon,” Naruto simpers and turns around, pressing his backside against the other's groin. “I don’t mind working for it.” He rolls his hips confidently, grinding the soft mounds of his ass over Kakashi's dick like he's getting paid for it. 

Kakashi’s head falls back and hits the wall behind him. “Fuck," he curses and clenches his fists on both sides.

Naruto smirks over his shoulder. "Yeah that's kinda what I'm suggesting." His eyes are bright with mischief.

The jounin growls in frustration, "you better not be screwing with me." He should toss the cocky teenager out the window, but it seems his sanity left some time after his student started grinding on him.

"Take your pants off and find out," the blond shoots back but his voice is breathy. Maybe he's just as affected as the man he's trying to seduce.

Kakashi finally grabs Naruto’s hips with both hands and rolls against Naruto's ass. Was the blond always so plump back here? He never noticed before, but Naruto has a full, pillowy ass and he knows how to move it. Kakashi really might make a mess if he doesn’t take off his clothes. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he swears softly and moves to pull down his sweats. 

Naruto laughs, “belie—” 

“Don’t you dare,” the older ninja says sharply but there’s a smile in his voice. 

Naruto slows the tantalizing rocking of his hips to look over his shoulder as Kakashi shimmies out of his pants _and underwear._ He has half a mind to grab the goods and run, but the sight of Kakashi’s long, smooth cock makes him reconsider. 

Sex first, dare later. 

Kakashi worries that Naruto is going to grab and go when the blond turns around. Before he can complain about it, Naruto is sliding to his knees and gripping Kakashi’s slim hips. “Oh,” he stammers and his head falls against the wall again. 

Naruto can feel his mouth water as he leans in, running his nose along Kakashi’s creamy thigh. His former teacher has soft, pale silver hair over his legs and across his groin. He can smell soap, clean skin, and the dark musky scent of male arousal. His eyes scan up and he meets Kakashi’s bewildered gaze. 

“I did say I'd work for it," Naruto says with a smile and then sinks down. 

Kakashi immediately rocks into the wet, soft heat of Naruto's mouth. He feels guilty about it for half a second, but then Naruto sighs happily and tilts his jaw, allowing Kakashi to slide in deeper, faster, and Kakashi gives up. He sinks his fingers into the blonde’s hair and pulls, forcing Naruto to take his cock slower, the way he likes it. He watches his length disappear between Naruto's slick, pink lips as he rolls his hips in a rhythm that looks as filthy as it feels. 

The blond doesn't gag once. His plush mouth works Kakashi leisurely, and Kakashi slumps against the wall. "Yeah, like that," he pants and pets the other man's blond hair. "Just like that.” It's the best blowjob he's had in too damn long. He tilts his head back and just enjoys it— then he feels curious fingers slide back against his perineum. “... _Naruto_ ,” it’s the second time he’s tried to sound disapproving and _failed._

Naruto’s eyes are twinkling again as he looks up at the other. Two of his fingers are dancing back and forth, inching closer to the obvious with each second Kakashi doesn’t say _no._

The unasked question hangs in the air while Naruto continues to suck and lick and bob his head and Kakashi decides what’s one more bad decision? “Yeah, alright,” he leans to the left, putting more weight on one foot as he does it, and snatches a bottle off the dresser. He tosses it to Naruto.

The blond pops off Kakashi’s prick. “You’re really going to let me get in your pants, huh sensei?” His voice is more raspy than usual as he mouths the other's cock and snaps the cap on the bottle. He gets his fingers wet and then slides one, slick finger right back where it was before. 

Kakashi swears again and feels his legs shake like they might give out. Hearing his former genin call him _sensei_ mid-blow job should not be so fucking hot. Naruto’s fingertip is circling his hole, giving him pressure, and all he can think to do about it is shove Naruto’s head back down. 

The blond laughs as he takes Kakashi in his mouth again. He can feel the jounin tug on his hair and how he wriggles his feet further apart. Naruto huffs through his nose and sinks one finger up and inside. They both groan. Kakashi is hot and tight and opens slowly. Naruto wants to ask how long it’s been since he’s been fucked properly but Kakashi doesn’t give him the chance.

“Sonofa—" Kakashi croaks and tightens his hold on Naruto’s hair. It might be painful but Naruto isn’t complaining so Kakashi bucks his hips, fucking the blonds throat faster and harder. He’s taking three of Naruto’s fingers and the stretch is making his groin twist and his face hot. It doesn’t help that he can hear the wet, fleshy, squelching noise as Naruto hollows him out. 

Naruto moans and clumsily shoves his pants open. He’s wearing white boxers with small, green frogs printed on them. He can’t manage to strip entirely out of his pants and underwear while he’s on his knees, but he can wrap a lube-slicked hand around himself. 

“Nnnh,” Kakashi’s head drops against the wall. “Fuck, Naruto, I’m close,” he warns and pulls the blond off his dick with one hand and grips himself with the other.

Naruto sits back on his haunches with lidded eyes, panting out of an open, wet, puffy mouth. He lets Kakashi hold him by the hair, face inches from the pink, spit-slick cock in front of him. He looks from Kakashi’s cock up to his grey eyes and knows he must look wrecked. Naruto licks his lip, “c’mon, come on my face.”

Kakashi strokes himself three times before he’s gritting his teeth and coming. Strips of come jet out, painting Naruto’s flushed face. Some spills over the blonds' open mouth and Naruto’s eyes close, like he’s enjoying it as much as Kakashi. His tongue rolls out, lewdly licking up the mess on his lip and Kakashi feels his legs finally give out. 

Naruto catches him. 

Naruto stands up, grabs Kakashi’s hips and slings his legs around his waist, and _catches him_ against the wall. 

“Wha—” Kakashi gasps and instinctively wraps his arms around Naruto’s broad shoulders. The blond is holding him off the ground, up against the wall, and seems to be doing it easily. 

Naruto is looking down between them, somehow holding Kakashi up with _one hand_ while positioning his slick cock with the other. He gets the tip where he needs it, sliding against Kakashi’s wet, spread hole, and looks up. He’s still got come on his face and doesn’t give a damn. “Hang on, sensei.” 

Kakashi’s mouth drops behind his mask as Naruto lowers him over his dick and joins their bodies. _“Ohfuck,”_ he snarls and digs his fingers into Naruto’s shoulders. He feels so full, and his blood is still singing from his last orgasm. Between the wall and Naruto’s body, he has no leverage. He’s depending on the blond to hold him up and all he can do is _take it._ He looks down and notices Naruto’s thick arms, corded and bulging with the power to easily hold a grown man off the ground and _fuck._

Naruto grunts and snaps his hips. “You’re so fucking tight,” Naruto groans and bites Kakashi’s chest through the black shirt. He snaps his hips again and again, shoving his cock in Kakashi’s slick hole. 

"Holy shit." Kakashi has braced his hand on the ceiling. His own arm is defined with muscle as he pushes down while Naruto bucks up. It feels like he’s going to get fucked through the wall _._ “Naruto— _ah!_ **Fuck.** _Yes!_ Right there!” 

Naruto growls like an obedient dog and fucks into Kakashi just right, mercilessly hitting his swollen prostate. “Like this? That's how you like it?” Naruto pins Kakashi’s spread thighs against the wall under his palms as he screws him senseless. 

“Yes-yes-yes,” Kakashi gasps with each pounding and looks down. Naruto’s firm ass and thighs tighten each time he snaps his hips and the idea that all that power is on him makes Kakashi’s belly quiver. His cock is pinned between them, already hard again and leaking obscenely. “Feels so fucking good, Naruto.” He gets his free hand around his dick and strokes himself madly. 

Naruto groans at the sight, "fuck, your cock is pretty." He looks between them where Kakashi is touching himself like he wants Kakashi's prick in his mouth again. The pale shaft is rosy from all the stimulation and a little sticky at the tip. Kakashi’s fist rolls over it, tightly wringing more pleasure from the aching flesh. Naruto spits on the flushed, fat head and Kakashi hisses at the added lubrication. It must feel good because Kakashi’s soft hole flutters and tightens as he jerks himself. “Fuck yeah, you gonna come again?” Naruto squeezes Kakashi’s thighs and cracks his hips harder. 

“ _Mhm_ ,” Kakashi knocks his head against the wall with a muffled moan. He can feel molten heat rush down his groin again. “Yeah, yes, m’close, shit.” His mouth is open behind his mask and the wet _slch_ noise of his fist on his wet cock would be embarrassing but his orgasm is licking his insides and Naruto is grunting as he splits him open on his fat dick and fucking him just right and— ” _I’m coming_ , I’m fucking coming!” 

Naruto fucks Kakashi against the wall so hard their bodies loudly slam against it, banging like they’re trying to bring the house down. If the neighbors didn’t know what they were doing before, they know now. Naruto roars into Kakashi’s shirt and thrusts up, shoving himself as deep as he can again and again until Kakashi is clawing at his back and cursing. “ _Sensei_ ,” his voice is guttural, “I’m gonna come, I’m— _fuck!_ ” Naruto snaps his hips one more time and comes with his face pressed in Kakashi’s chest. 

Seconds or hours later Kakashi rolls his head against the wall and feels boneless. Naruto is still holding him up, still has his cock buried to the hilt, and they’re both sagging into the wall. “What the fuck,” Kakashi huffs and lazily drags one hand through Naruto’s messy, blond hair. 

Naruto snorts into his former teacher's chest, smearing his face into the black fabric and rubbing Kakashi’s own come into the shirt. “You liked it.” 

Though his pride wants him to argue, Kakashi can’t muster the energy. “Yeah, alright stud, let me down.” 

“Yessir,” Naruto chirps smugly. Instead of bringing Kakashi back down to the floor, he walks them toward the bed. He kicks his pants and underwear away from his ankles as he does it, leaving them in a pile with Kakashi’s discarded clothes. 

Kakashi bounces against his mattress but doesn’t immediately withdraw his arms from around Naruto. The blond hovers above him for a moment, still looking smug but also a little fond. The moment stretches just a little too long, and Kakashi fights the urge to squirm. “What?” 

Naruto’s smile grows softer, “just thinking maybe next time you’ll let me get under your shirt, too?” He leans down and kisses Kakashi over the mask, then stands and gets dressed. 

Kakashi remains on his back for a half second, thinking about how nice Naruto's plump ass felt against his dick earlier and how _next time_ doesn't sound half bad— then remembers how this whole thing got started. His underwear! He sits up and glares at Naruto, who’s already dressed and standing by the window he snuck through earlier. “Hey—” he starts to complain but he can see Naruto is empty handed. 

The blond smirks and shows his hands. “So untrusting, sensei.” He tsks and even turns his pockets inside out. 

Kakashi scans the other man up and down one more time and then flops back on his bed. “You’re still a pervert.”

Naruto cackles and leaves through the window. 

XiiX

An hour later Kakashi drags himself out of bed. He needs to change over his laundry and...gross, he needs a shower. He’s still naked below the waist, and leans down to retrieve his sweatpants and underwear on the floor. 

His brain is gooey and slow, so he doesn’t immediately notice anything off when he picks up his clothes. He fits one foot through the leg hole on his underwear and stops. He blinks, looking down at the _white_ boxers in his hand. 

White boxers with little green frogs printed on them. 

Not his underwear. 

“Motherfucker.” 

XiiX 

Naruto _runs_ from Kakashi’s apartment to the training field where he left his friends. He’s sure Kakashi is going to figure out the trick he pulled and come after his ass any minute, but he can’t help but feel giddy. Of all the ways he thought this game of truth and dare would end, he wouldn't have guessed he’d get to nail his former teacher against the wall. 

When he returns to the training field some of his friends have left for the night, some are just passed out in the lawn. Tenten and Sakura are awake, though they look too drunk to stand. 

“So?” Tenten asks loudly. “Did you pull it off?” 

“Course I did!” Naruto crows as he walks up to them. 

“Then where are they?” Sakura squints, like she’s not so sure it's not her own vision that’s what’s questionable here. 

Naruto lifts his shirt and tugs down the waist of his pants, brandishing the black elastic band around his hips. “Mission accomplished!” 

Both girls whoop and cheer without thinking about the implications, then Tenten slaps Sakura across the chest. “Whataminute!”

“Ow, what was that for?” Sakura complains and rubs her chest. 

“He’s _wearing_ the underwear!” Tenten shrieks and Lee punches the air in his sleep a few feet away.

Sakura slowly blinks at Tenten as it dawns on her, then looks up at Naruto with disbelief.

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

“WHAAT?” 

XiiiX

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to friend/PM me you can find me under the same pseudo on  
> Tumblr Panlock  
> Twitter @Panlockk


End file.
